Special Guardian Soul Earth (Old)
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Everyone knows the story of how Usagi became Neo Queen Serenity, and how she saved the world from darkness. But what if they forgot a scout? This scout is from Earth, and the thing about this one, is that she is more powerful than Sailor Moon. Meet the forgotten Scout of Earth, Soul Earth. (Under reconstruction/being re-written)
1. Prologue

_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_

You all know the story behind Usagi Tsukino, and her journey as Japan's famous heroin, Sailor Moon. How she found out about her future daughter, Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon. And how she fell in love with her life as a hero. But, throughout the whole of Usagi's story, from her start as Sailor Moon, to her finishing up with becoming Neo Queen Serenity, none of the Senshi remembered the Princess of Earth, Princess Rose, younger sister to King Endymion.

Now, before we get to Crystal Tokyo, where Neo Queen Serenity and her king, along with Small Lady, or Chibiusa, lived, let us go back to the Silver Millennium, and hear the story, of Princess Rose, and how she had fallen.

The Earth Kingdom was lit up by the dusk sunlight, with the moon rising slowly. Endymion was watching, waiting for the right moment, when he heard the humming of his little sister, Rose, off in the garden. He looked over, seeing her bright pink pigtails and pale green and red gown blowing in the light summer breeze of the earth, her eyes closed, and her hands folded together in prayer. He grinned as he saw his sister's calm face and warm smile, silent in prayer now. She must have just come out. He thought as he pushed himself off the railing, and walked towards his sister.

Rose heard the crunch of the grass behind her, making her ocean blue eyes open slightly, still grinning with grace, as she turned her head a small bit, to see her brother walking towards her. "Hello, brother." She said with elegance as she looked away, closing her eyes.

"Hello, sister." Endymion said as he stood next to her now. Rose had done the sign of the cross at this point and looked up at the rising moon. "Praying again?"

"I always do at this time." Said Rose as she touched her rose shaped locket around her neck.

"What did you ask this time?"

"I asked for peace."

"Peace?"

"I don't want anything to happen to this kingdom. Now that you are in charge, I don't want you getting hurt." Rose stated in reply as her warm grin had fallen, and a tear ran down her cheek. Her worst fear was losing her brother to the wicked ways of Queen Beryl's brother, Prince Blaine. She couldn't picture being an only child, and becoming queen of Earth.

"Rosie…" Rose looked up at him, hearing his old nickname for her, before she felt a small kiss on her forehead. "…I promise, I'll be alright. Blaine won't get to me, and neither will Beryl. This kingdom is safe." He said smiling, making the young princess smile at her brother's words.

"Princess!" A voice spoke up, making her look over to see Prince Tenshi of Pluto running towards them in his purple themed regal attire. He had been staying on Earth just to be with his Princess.

"Tenshi!? What is the problem?!" Rose asked as she took his hand into hers, with Tenshi catching his breathe.

"It's Blaine…he's coming to attack the kingdom." The young Prince of Pluto said, putting Endymion into gear as he ran to fight along side his army.

"Endymion! Be careful!" Rose called out to him.

"I'll be fine! Just get to your room!" Endymion called to her, before black and purple electricity hit the garden in front of Rose and Tenshi. Rose screamed as Tenshi put his cape around her to protect her, even if it cost him his life. "Rose!"

"She's alright, just go!" Tenshi called, reassuring the prince, who then ran towards the gate.

"Rose!" Rose opened her eyes as she looked up at Tenshi, waiting for the other blow, before noticing Beryl up in the sky, aiming her staff all over the place, creating electricity.

"Tenshi, Beryl!" She yelled, making the young princely knight look up to the see the wicked queen floating in the sky.

"Get to your room. Now!" He yelled as he took out his sword and stood his ground, letting the princess run away. She heard a blast behind her, however, as she was running, making her stop in her tracks and turn around.

On the ground, was Tenshi, with his now broken sword beside him, looking like he was out cold. "TENSHI!" Rose yelled as her pale gray crescent moon glowed with brilliance, with her rose shaped wand appearing in her hand. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"We'll see about that, little girl." Beryl said before shooting electricity at the castle behind Rose.

"ENDYMION!" Rose called as she ran towards her brother's location. Tears falling down her face and blowing behind her head, along with her hair and gown. She couldn't let the kingdom fall like this. Losing her parents was one thing, but the loss of her kingdom, she wouldn't be able to cope.

"Prince!" Kunzite said as he pointed behind Endymion, making the young prince turn around to see his sister running towards him.

"Rose! Get back!" Endymion yelled towards her, before he heard his guards and army shriek in pain.

"It's a trap!" Rose called as one of the guards pulled his sword out and went to swipe it at Endymion when Beryl came out.

"Our business isn't here! It's on the moon!" She yelled as she saw red and black electricity hit the kingdom as well, making her grin evilly. "Keep going, Blaine!" And with that, her newly brainwashed guards and herself disappeared out of sight.

"Serenity." Endymion said before looking back at his sister.

"Go. Her kingdom needs you more." Said Rose as she took out the gold diamond for her wand. "I'll protect the palace."

"Please…don't do anything stupid." Said Endymion before he took out a moon pin and closed his, with a white glow surrounding him, and before they knew it, Endymion was out of sight.

Rose took a deep breathe before putting the diamond on the little spot of her wand that was caved in, and held it up. "This is for you, mom, dad, and big brother." She said closing her eyes. "This is for you too, Tenshi…I love you." And with that, the diamond started glowing. She could hear Prince Blaine, Beryl's brother, screaming out in pain, as Rose's magic grew stronger and stronger.

Her court and friends of Sailor Senshi were helping at this point with Blaine's army, slashing them with their own powers, before they noticed Rose's coming out in full swing.

"No! PRINCESS!" Sailor Ocean yelled in concern as she ran towards the beam with the others following suit, before the beam bursted, and all that was heard…was the Princess Earth's screams.

"NO!" The Earth Senshi yelled as they ran towards the source some more, finding their princess on the ground, looking beatened up and lifeless. The fall of the Earth Kingdom had begun at this point, with Blaine causing more chaos, and the fall of Rose's court. But just as quick as the princess and her court fell, they were reborn, with the help of Queen Serenity from the moon. You all now how that happened.

Now it's time to learn Rose's story, and how she became the shy girl we will know, and we will love. For good, will always concur evil.


	2. Episode 1: Soul Earth is Born

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing**_

 **(OPENING: "Egao no Mahou" – Fairytale OP5 – TYERecords English cover)**

 _ **I'm in love/its the truth/you're so real/and it's new/magically let's make all our dreams come true/there's nothing that we can't do...**_

 **Special Guardian Soul Earth**

 **Episode 1: Soul Earth is Born**

 _ **The world we've come to know/is powerful yet filled with vanity/somehow it drives me to be strong/my frozen heart was scared/to take a chance with everything I have/but meeting you has helped me changed/so/don't ever give up/the chance we have in life to live/if we take it slow/I believe/we can make it through!**_

 _ **You can smile/you can cry/take my hand/and it's fine/simple things that make us laugh/can guide us everyday/dry your tears/and you'll see/there's a world/in our reach/you're the one who tells me I'm not alone/this magic will help me grow.**_

 **(End opening/theme song)**

The airport was a busy place to be at, at the moment, with 15 year old Teien Daichi waiting for her plane to be called. It had been a few months, and it was finally time for her to go to her new home in America. Even though she was only 15, she had to move from Japan. It reminded her too much of her family. Well, her mom and dad rather, who had died in a freak car accident while they were on their way home. And being born with pink hair, she really didn't know what her new classmates at her new school were going to think. That's not a thing to be worried about right now. She thought to herself as she touched her mother's star shaped diamond ring that was on her right hand middle finger. "I miss you, mom…dad."

"Teien!" A voice spoke up from afar, making the young 15 year old look behind her to see her two friends from her old high school running towards her. One was a short brown and wavy haired girl with a green bow on the back of her head, and was wearing a blue, white and red school uniform. The other had long blond hair up in a hairstyle that always made Teien smile.

The blond girl's hair was up in pigtails with two buns on either side of her head. This made Teien smile a lot, because her hair was up in the same style, only her buns were pointed and looked more like bunny ears than her friend's. The blond was also wearing the same uniform as the other girl, where as Teien was wearing regular, every day clothes of a black mini-skirt, and sleeveless turtleneck top.

"Naru! Usagi!" She called to them, waving as they ran over to her and they all did a group hug.

"We couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye!" Naru said smiling at the young pink haired teen.

"You guys came here just to say goodbye?" Teien asked in surprise as she smiled, a tear cascading down her cheek.

"Of course, twin-chan!" Usagi said. She always called Teien 'twin' because of their hairstyles being similar. "I mean, you're our best friend. Why would we ignore you?"

"Oh you guys! I'll miss you most of all." Said Teien as she wiped away the tear and shared another group hug.

"This is the last call for the flight to America. Last call for America." An announcer called over the intercom throughout the airport, making the three best friends pull away.

"Now, Usagi…" Teien began as she got her bags ready to carry onto the flight. "…you don't let anyone make fun of your hairstyle! It's what makes you unique!"

"Same to you, Teien-chan." Usagi said smiling at her friend's encouragement.

"And Naru, you keep being you. I'd hate to hear, or see, you becoming someone other than yourself."

"I promise." Naru said, grinning with tears tempting her eyes.

"I wish I didn't have to go."

"Teien-chan! This is a big step! Even if it's for a sad reason! Go enjoy your new life." Said Usagi as she took her friends hand with her mother's ring on it. "And remember, your parents are still with you."

Teien wiped away another tear before hugging her friends again, and then heading towards the boarding gate. She gave the flight attendant her boarding pass, and took one last look at her friends waving goodbye, while a black haired man with sunglasses was watching from the counter behind them.

Who is that guy? He seems familiar. Thought Teien as she was given her things back, and then gave one last wave to her friends, before boarding. Right here, she didn't know that taking this flight, would take her on an adventure of love, friendship…and magic.

XXXXXXXXXX

A fallen castle not far off in the woods of Brunswick, Ohio, stood four guards in a line. 2 boys, and 2 girls.

One of the girls had green and dark green hair, with Jasmine tan skin. Her eyes were black but looked like normal eyes, and she wore a lot of green and black.

The other was a man, with orange and dark orange hair, tan skin, and dark orange eyes. And his full beard was the same dark orange color as his hair. He had a black cape on his back, that covered half of his outfit as well.

The other girl was a ghostly pale white skinned with golden eyes and she wore a lot of gray and black. Her hair was long, wavy, and gray, and had a black tiara on top of her head.

The last one was another man with deep blue hair and tan skin. He had deep blue eyes and a mustache-gotee combo on his face. As like his hair color, he wore a lot of blue colors with some black mixed in.

The four of them stood in their rightful spots, bowing, and…sleeping? Their eyes were closed and they weren't even swaying one bit. They were like statues, just standing there, waiting for the museum to open.

One of the girls, however…flinched. And all 4 of them woke up, gasping for air as they stumbled around. The green clothed and hair girl stretched as her ponytail swayed with her body. Vines had formed around her arms to her elbows and a single black rose sat in her hair by the hairband holding her ponytail, now looking all watered and alive.

"Oh my…I feel stiff." She said as she cracked her back, arms, and neck into place. "Ah, much better."

"Ivy, only you would feel like that." The gray clothed girl said as she dusted herself off with her hands.

"Can it, Charcoal!" Ivy yelled to the other girl.

"Ladies, we haven't even been in this new world long and you are already bickering?" The blue clothed man said.

"What did you expect, Ural?" The orange man said as he dusted himself off too. "They don't really like each other."

"I see that, Hallow!" Ural said as he straightened out his cape.

"SILENCE!" A loud booming voice spoke up before red smoke piled up in the center of the room.

"Prince Blaine!" The four yelled as they got back into their bowing positions again, before the smoke disappeared and in the center, was Prince Blaine, Beryl's brother.

"It's about time that you guys woke up!" Blaine yelled as he swung his cape behind him, revealing his red and black outfit. "I was beginning to think that you guys wouldn't."

"We're sorry, my prince." Ural said. "Queen Serenity knew how to use her magic."

"That doesn't matter now. Queen Serenity is dead and so is the Earth Kingdom's residents. As well as the Moon Kingdom." Blaine began. "I think it's time to show the world we're here."

"I'm sorry, my prince. But I can sense a strong energy reading here in this world." Hallow said as he put the image of the new world in front of them.

"Ah...humans." Ivy said with pleasure as she made a seat out of vines for her before sitting down.

"Then one of you go and collect this energy!" Blaine yelled out of anger. "And I won't tolerate failure!"

"Let me go, my prince!" Ivy said with a smirk. "I have already thought up the perfect plan of action to contain some of this light energy out there."

"Then I leave it to you, Ivy. Don't disappoint me." Blaine said as Ivy bowed her head in respect for her prince, before having a dozen rose pettels fly around her to make her disappear.

XXXXXXXXXX

The airport in Cleveland was a busy scene, as Ai and Sam Morrison stood by the Japan gate, waiting patiently for the plane to show up, and see the passengers coming off it safely.

"Sam, what if the plane crashes?" Suki asked as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

"Ai, relax! I'm sure sister's daughter will show up safe and sound." Sam said as he put a hand on his wife's fidgeting one.

"I hope you're right, sweetie." She said, as she saw the people coming out of the terminal from the plane that just landed from Japan. "That's her plane."

"Told you she'd be alright!" Sam laughed as he saw pink hair come out of the terminal, in a strange hairstyle that he had ever seen before. "And that must be her."

"Oh, my…she's grown up so much." Ai said smiling as she waved to get Teien's attention. "Teien-chan!"

Teien looked over at the red haired lady waving to her, and smiled as she waved back to her. "Oba Ai! Uncle Sam!" She yelled as she ran over to them, with her carry on on her back, before giving aunt and uncle a big group hug. "Oh, how I missed you two!"

"We missed you too, Teien-chan." Ai said, before pulling away from her, along with Sam, and looking at her little niece. "My goodness…you look like your mom."

"You're the first to say that." Teien said laughing, which also made Sam laugh too.

"I bet I am." Ai began. "Now, I'm real sorry for your loss. I miss my sister, and your mother, so much."

"You're not the only one, Oba Ai." Teien said, with a tear falling down her cheek, before giving her aunt one last hug out of sadness. As they were starting to leave, a little Corgi was watching their every move.

It had cocked its head to the side, like it was confused about something before it started trotting along after them.

Teien was putting her last piece of luggage into the trunk of her Uncle Sam's car and closed it, when she noticed the little Corgi sitting on the sidewalk next to her. "Oh!" She yelled, making Ai look over and see the dog as well. "Why, hi there little fella." Teien continued as she walked over to it, and picked it up in her arms. "You're a cutie, aren't you!"

Ai smiled at her niece's actions with the dog, before getting into the passenger's side seat to talk to her husband about what she just witnessed.

Teien then noticed the piece of duct tape on the little Corgi's forehead, making her appear sad. "Oh, who would do that to you?!" She exclaimed as she gently, but quickly, pulled the tape off its forehead, revealing a silver crescent moon on it's forehead. "Huh? That's a weird looking bald spot."

"Sora!" A voice called out, making Teien look up to see a young girl with mid-back length, naturally straight brown hair in low pigtails and pine green eyes. Her school uniform was a red and blue plaid, with knee high socks, and black flats, with a white, short sleeved blouse underneath it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this your dog?" Teien asked as she went to hand the dog back to the girl.

"No, I'm sorry. She tends to run off sometime. And no, she's not mine." The girl answered. "I just found her one day while I was walking home from school."

"Oh, and her name is Sora?"

"Well, I had to call her something! She didn't have any tags!"

The dog looked like it had rolled her eyes at the girl for saying that she had called her Sora for so long. "I think she looks like an Epcot to me." And with Teien saying that, the dog looked up at her with wonder in her eyes, and her butt wagging like crazy.

Teien looked down at the dog again, and smiled. "Is that your name?" She asked, before the dog barked a small bit at her as her answer. "I guess it is!"

"You know, I haven't been able to find her a home. If you want, you can have her." The girl said, making Teien look over at her again.

"You mean it?" She asked, with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Of course! I mean, she seems to really like you."

"It's fine with me, kid!" Teien's uncle said from the car, making her look over at him, and see him smiling at her. She smiled back before looking at the girl in front of her.

"Thank you."

"Sure thing! I'm Celia Kingsley by the way." The girl, now known as Celia said, holding out her for a shake.

"Teien." Teien began as she took Celia's hand. "Teien Daichi."

"Japanese…I like it." Celia said as they shook hands and pulled away.

"Thanks. I better get going. It was nice meeting you!" Teien said before heading to the back seat of her aunt and uncle's car.

"You too!" Celia said before Teien got in the back seat with Epcot in her arms, and closed the door, then heading out to her new home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ivy was sitting at the bus stop, waiting for someone, when she looked up, towards the playground near by. The sun was setting, and not a lot of kids were playing anymore. But she did see a little girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes swinging on the swing not that far away. She was enjoying herself as she was getting pushed forward by an older looking boy behind her. His brown hair and eyes glistened in the setting sun, which made Ivy blush in surprise and attraction.

"Whoa." She began smirking. "He is kind of cute."

"Higher, Dylan! Higher!" The little girl yelled with excitement.

"Oh, no! If I go any higher with this swing, you are going fly off and break your neck!" The boy, known as Dylan, yelled to her as he swung her some more.

"AW! Please?!" The little girl said with a pout of the lip, which made Dylan sigh in defeat.

"Alright! But hang on tight!" He called to her, which made the little girl giggle before he put all he had into one single push, making the swing go higher…and swung the little girl off the swing.

"WHOA!" She yelled before getting caught by a passing red head (more orange than red).

"Whoa, careful, sweetie." The girl said, as Dylan ran up to them.

"I'm so sorry. She was insistent that I swung her higher." He said out of breathe. "Are you okay, Leah?"

"I'm fine, Dylan." The little girl, known as Leah now, replied.

"It's alright." The girl that helped said smiling. Dylan looked up at her, and immediately froze. Her eyes, so pale blue, and her skin so fair looking, most likely soft to the touch. Her hair being an orange red with a red bow in the back of her head looked cute. It was even medium length and wavy, which made it look even prettier.

But that's not what Dylan saw. He saw a princess standing before him. At least, she looked like a princess.

"I…I'm sorry. But do I know you from somewhere?" Dylan asked as he looked at her some more.

"Uh, if you did, I would have recognized you." The girl said with a giggle. "I'm Soleil, Soleil Kamari."

"Dylan…Dylan Jikan." Dylan said in rely, smiling.

Little Leah saw this interaction, and to be frank, didn't like where it was going. For some reason, she didn't feel like they belonged together. Even if she was about 9 years old, she knew who her 19 year old brother should be with someone else, and it wasn't with Soleil Kamari.

Ivy saw this going on, and even if she didn't know it yet, she agreed with Leah Jikan. Her eyes held rage as she saw Soleil and Dylan making conversation and just getting to know each other. She found it sickening to say the least.

"Alright, enough wasting time!" Ivy said as her black upside down crescent moon appeared on her forehead, turning her clothes into the outfit that she normally would wear. "It's time to steal some energy!"

Just then, Teien's car drove by, with Epcot looking out the window, and seeing Ivy standing at the bus stop. The little Corgi started freaking out, like it was wanting to go out and stop the wicked girl, but Teien made her stay put.

"It's okay, Epcot. It's okay. Just settle down." Teien said smiling.

"Seriously, Epcot is the dog's name?" Ai said confused.

"She reacted to it when I said it earlier."

"Okay."

Epcot stayed still for the rest of the ride to her new home, but she hoped that she wouldn't be too late with waiting.

Ivy raised her hands up in the air, as green vine-like weeds started sprouting everywhere around the park in the matter of minutes, and once the last one sprouted, and Soleil finally noticed, a purple mist started forming around all of them.

"Something's not right." Leah said to herself before noticing the purple mist. "Oh no." She looked over and saw Ivy standing at the bus stop with her arms raised, and a purple mist coming from her fingertips.

"What's going on?" Soleil asked as she looked around and saw a bunch of the children and their parents falling down drained of energy. "Why are they falling asleep all of a sudden?!"

"Dylan?" Leah said as she grabbed his hand.

"Why are you three not under my spell?" Ivy asked as she noticed the group standing there.

"Who are you?!" Dylan yelled the question as he put a hand in front of Leah and Soleil to protect them.

"I am Ivy, Goddess of Nature and Commander for my prince…Blaine." By the name Ivy said of her prince, Dylan's eyes widened a small bit. He recognized that name, but from where?

XXXXXXXXXX

When Teien got to her new home, and unbuckled her seatbelt before opening the car door, while her Aunt and Uncle got out, only to have Epcot hop out with her tiny little legs, and run off towards the park they just drove by.

"Epcot, get back here!" Teien called before running after her. "I'll be right back!"

"I hope Epcot stays safe." Ai said before grabbing Teien's carry on from the backseat.

"Same." Said Sam before he grabbed Teien's suitcase from the trunk.

XXXXXXXXXX

Teien was running towards the park, following Epcot's every move, before finally they made it to the park that Dylan, Soleil, and Leah was. She stopped dead when she saw the children and adults out cold on the grass or playground, as well as Epcot who was growling towards the figure of Ivy off in the distance, who was now slowly walking towards the group not passed out.

"Who the heck is that?!" Teien yelled out of fear and surprise. But she wouldn't be that surprised of the lady in the distance once she heard someone talk.

"That is Ivy, Goddess of Nature!" A voice spoke up, making Teien look around before spotting Epcot. "She's the reason I went crazy in the car."

"Epcot!? You can talk!?" Teien yelled surprised.

"Yes, but I have no time to explain things to you right now! Here, take this!" Epcot said before nudging her a circular broach with her nose. It was gold, with a green gem in the center of it, and the symbol of a rose beneath the gem. "Just say, 'Earth Comet Power!' I'll explain everything when this fight is done!"

Teien was hesitant as she bent down and took the broach in her hands, and looked at it for a while, until she heard a little girl scream, making her look up to see Ivy creating a sword of vines and roses. She gripped the broach at this point and quickly stood up.

"Earth, Comet, Power!" And with that being said, Teien Daichi was turned into a sailor scout.

Her outfit consisted of a white leotard with a white puffy waistband around her waist in the form of a V. On her waist, was a brown mini-skirt with a green bow in the back holding it up, with brown thigh high socks on her feet, and high-heeled shoes with the straps going from the shoe, up to her knees like ballet slippers.

On her back was a brown sailor collar with a green bow in the front, holding Teien's new broach in the center. It had short sleeves on her shoulders, and a green chocker necklace was on her neck, with a red rose symbol in the center of it. Green hoop ear rings adored her ears, and white ballroom gloves were on her hands, with green cuffs by the elbows.

On her forehead was a light gray tiara with a green gem in the center of it, and on her pointed bunny odangos on her head, were light gray bun caps with a green circle at the bottom by the head.

"The heck…!?" Teien yelled in surprise. "What happened to me?!"

"Teien, you are the Sailor Scout of earth, who is more powerful than the moon. You are…Soul Earth." Epcot said before they both heard the scream of Leah again. Teien looked up at the scene, seeing Ivy getting ready to deliver a blow, when some words, or a phrase, entered Teien's head.

"Magic of the rose…" She began as a rose materialized into her hand. "…IGNITE!" The rose then caught on fire, as she threw it towards Ivy, hitting her hand with the sword in it, and making her drop it.

"Who threw that!?" Ivy yelled as she spun around, only to hold back a scream when she saw Soul Earth standing there behind her now, with the wind blowing her long pink pigtails, skirt, bows, and sailor collar behind her.

Soleil looked up from protecting Leah to see what was going on, and saw Soul Earth, as well as Leah.

"That's for deciding to ruin a beautiful day out at the park!" Teien said as she crossed her arms over her bow covered chest.

"Who…who are you?" Ivy asked sounding scared of the girl behind her. She wasn't expecting to be stopped like this.

"I'm the girl who is going to stop you. I am the Solider of Earth and Redemption! I am Soul Earth!"

"Soul Earth? I've never heard such a name!" Ivy yelled. "But no matter, I'll just drain you of your energy." She began to make a purple mist escape from her fingertips, when Dylan noticed her, and immediately swept his foot under Ivy's legs, tripping the villain in the process.

"Now, Soul Earth!" Epcot began. "Use your tiara!"

Teien nodded as she looked at the fleeting group, who just stopped by the playground where it was safe. But it wasn't, as all the passed out people got up and started walking like zombies towards them.

"What?!" Teien yelled as she ran from the ones going after her, while Ivy laughed evilly as she got up.

"You can't…!" Ivy began, before she saw Teien take off her tiara, and have it turn into a frisbee like weapon.

"Earth, Tiara…MAGIC!" With that, she threw her tiara and nipped Ivy's arm, making her scream in pain as the tiara went back to Teien, and all the people there dropped to the ground once more.

"This isn't over, Soul Earth!" Ivy began. "I'll be back!" And with that, she disappeared in a swarm of different colored petals.

"Phew." Teien breathed, a sigh of relief escaping her mouth, before she ran up to the group by the playground, while the parents and children were starting to stir a bit. "Are you 3 okay?" She asked, as Dylan finally got a good look at her. Her hair, so bright pink, and her eyes, such a beautiful blue. Something was telling him that he knew this girl at one point. But, part of him was like... _Who is she?_

"Yeah, we're fine." Soleil said as she looked at Teien, who was still in her Soul Earth get-up.

"Thanks for rescuing us!" Leah yelled before running up to her and hugging her legs.

Teien was taken aback by this, but smiled as she knelt down to her level and hugged her back. "You're welcome, sweetheart." She said back. Epcot was watching from her post, when she felt a light breeze brush through her fur, making her look over, and her eyes widen. She barked a few times, making Teien pull away from Leah and look over to see her dog getting ready to run off again. Actually, just as she looked, Epcot was off.

"Hey! I'll see you guys around!" Teien said as she stood up and ran after Epcot with such speed, she didn't even know she had, while Dylan just watched her retreating form. Feelings formed as she left, like he was Prince Charming, not even getting Cinderella's name, or having to find away back to Snow White to kiss her awake. Something about that girl to him...seemed familiar. And he was going to find out what that was.

XXXXXXXXX

Teien finally caught up to Epcot, who was standing in an abandoned clearing behind the park. She finally had changed back to her civilian form, and had stuffed her broach into her jeans front pocket.

"Epcot, why are we...?" Teien began before the little dog shushed her as she stared off in the distance.

 **(SONG: "Days in the Sun" – Beauty and the Beast 2017)***

Teien stood in the opened field, with Epcot sitting by her feet. She looked out in the distance, not expecting anything to happen, when out of nowhere, a blackened figure, stood in the distance, like five feet away, looking up at a painting of a king and queen that had materialized up in the sky next to her.

 _FIGURE: Days in the sun/where my life has barely begun/not until my who life is done/will I ever leave you?_

VOICE: Rose, come on!

The figure looked away from the painting, and had walked away, making an entire hallway appear before the two standing there, with a butler, a maid, and a designer standing off to the side.

 _BUTLER: Will I tremble again/to my dear one's gorgeous refrain…_

 _MAID DESIGNER: will you now forever remain/out of reach of my arms?_

A cook then appeared on the other side of the hallway, with a spoon in her hand, and wearing an apron over her icy blue dress.

 _COOK: All those days in the sun/what I'd give to relive just one/undo what's done/and bring back the light._

Then, a performer appeared next to the cook, as she placed a hand on the cook's shoulder, before singing with the most beautiful opera voice, Teien has ever heard.

 _PERFORMER: Oh I could sing/of the pain these dark days bring/this sleep we're under/still it's the wonder of us/I sing of tonight!_

 _TEIEN: How in the midst of all this sorrow/can so much hope and love endure/I was innocent and certain/now I'm wiser but/unsure/I have to work hard on this mission/protect the world and bring back peace/I/can feel/a change/in me/I'm stronger now/but I still can't see!_

All of a sudden, a bunch of palace staff appeared before her, as the blackened figure of the girl from before walked into the center of the group.

 _SERVANTS: Days in the sun/will return, we must believe/as lovers do/that days in the sun/will come shinning through._

"Rose?" Epcot asked as she walked forward a little, while the scene was fading out, and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"See you soon, Epcot." The figure said before she disappeared with everyone else around her, as well as the hallway.

 **(End of song)**

"ROSE!" Epcot yelled as she started crying. "I promise I'll find you! I promise!"

"Who is she?" Teien asked as she knelt down to her little Corgi.

"She was the Princess of Earth, next in line for the throne once her brother wedded a neighboring kingdom."

"I see." Teien said as she looked up at the spot where everyone was moments ago, and then smiled with hope, love, and determination. "Well…let's get home. If I'm to protect the world and find the Earth Princess, then I'll need my beauty sleep!"

"Oh, Teien!" Epcot said smiling too as the two walked away from the area. But at this moment, Teien had no idea, that back in Japan, Usagi Tsukino, her best friend, was becoming the hero…Sailor Moon.

 **~END OF EPISODE 1~**

 **Up next - Episode 2: Water represents purity**


	3. I'm Sorry

**Howdy guys! Brittany Bauer here!**

 **I'm really sorry...but I'm canceling this story of Special Guardian Soul Earth. I know, it's a sad, sad day! But my heart is no longer in writing this story anymore. I know it has been doing extremely well, but at the same time, I've been told that Teien has the same hairstyle as Chibiusa/Rini. And I did that because I figured Rini had to have gotten that hairstyle from someone, until I remembered it was from her mom (lol.)**

 **But I wanted to make her hair color like Rini's because I wanted to give a reason as to why Rini has pink hair when her parents have blond and black. It made no sense. So that's why Teien looked like Rini with blue eyes.**

 **However, I am canceling this story...and re-working it. I will re-write and publish a new version. It will be called Sailor Earth instead of the title of this one and Teien will still have the pink hair...but not the hairstyle of Rini. So, she'll be a little different now.**

 **I will also be re-working her fellow scouts as well as where the story will take place. I'm thinking it could still be in America, or maybe I can change it up and put it in Paris. I don't know. We'll see. Where would you guys like to see this story? Let me know. Especially with what her fellow scouts could be instead of what I originally had.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry if this news bugs you, but it's what I feel like needs to be done. When the new one is up, I'll delete this one so no one gets confused. But until that time comes, I will keep this one up.**

 **Thanks for reading, God bless, and have a great day.**

 **Au avoir!**


End file.
